Inciting Sannindi
by BlueSilverPandas
Summary: A nearby village suffers a dragon attack, and Berk is quickly blamed. But after another attack kills Hiccup's aunt, his father suspects foul play. As he leaves the island in search of answers, Hiccup is left in both in charge of both Berk and his newly-orphaned cousin. But to discover the truth, he will have to face rogue dragons, a girl with no past, and a tyrant out for blood.


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, and welcome to the new version of my old story! I've had this idea in my head for ages now, but it has changed a lot from when I first began. What used to be _The Awakened_ will now be known as _Inciting Sannindi. _I have a lot of new ideas for this story, and now I'm excited to finally write them down the way I want to. For both old and new readers alike, I hope you will enjoy.

By the way, "Sannindi" is an old Norse word for "truth," and will be very prevalent throughout this new story.

**Disclaimer:** The How to Train Your Dragon series is owned by Cressida Cowell/Dreamworks.

* * *

><p><em>Fire.<em>

_It is a symbol of what is beautiful, but also a symbol of death and destruction. As quickly as it can warm you up, it can also leave you in a cold sweat, panting and gasping for breath. It has many uses, a high level of practicality contained in one small element. It causes you to think and ponder, but at the same time empties your mind. _

_It can give life, but can also take it just as easily._

_Laying upon the cold ground with the scent of ash filling her nose, Runa took a series of deep, shuddering breaths, struggling to hold on to what was rightfully hers. As she did so, she wondered how things could have possibly gone so wrong._

_It had started out like any other raid on the island. The worthy Vikings had heeded the call, just like they always had. Runa had put on her armor, the way she always did before a battle. And finally, before she left, her young daughter had seen her off at the door. _

_"Be safe, Mama!" the girl had called, giving her mother a smile. _

_Runa had laughed, kissing her daughter chastely on the forehead. "Be good while I'm gone, you hear me?"_

_The child had nodded. "Yes, Mama."_

_And with that, Runa had left to fight, expecting this to be just like any other raid that had occurred before. Some dragons would show up, a few roofs would be damaged, the Vikings would do their duty, and she'd be back to tuck her girl in before midnight._

_But as it turned out, this wasn't like any other raid. The dragons that had attacked this time were enormous, so much deadlier than the ones that had ever before them. And there were men too. Tall, strong, burly men, darting about the dragons, but never once touching the humans. Runa had fought her hardest and done her best, exactly as she had always done before. _

_But this time, not even her best was good enough._

_And now, as the young woman lay there, her wounds becoming too great for her to handle, she heard a familiar cry._

_"Mama! Mama!" the little voice cried. "Where's my mama?"_

_"Olyvia!" yelled an older voice, this one masculine in nature. "Don't go out there! It's too dangerous!"_

_"I want my Mama!" the little voice yelled. "I want to see my Mama!"_

_Tears flooded Runa's eyes and began to pour down her cheeks as she recognized the voice of her daughter, her beloved little girl, calling out to her. She opened her mouth to attempt an answer, but ended up in a coughing fit._

_"Mama! Mama! I want Mama!"_

_"I'm sorry, love," said yet another, gentler voice. "I'm so sorry…" _

_"NO!" shrieked the child as she turned to run to her mother. However, gentle, restraining hands were the forces holding her back. _

_"MAMA! MAMA!"_

_Runa desperately wished for the strength to call out to her girl, to get a chance to talk to her before... before... she couldn't force her mind to formulate the dreaded words._

_"MAMA! MAMA!"_

_Even through the flames, Runa could still hear her child calling to her, and could only imagine the tears flowing down her beautiful daughter's face._

_All of a sudden, a figure ran up to her, crouching down beside her and gathering her in their arms. Who were they, Runa wondered? Were they male? Female? Friend? Foe? Runa wasn't sure, but at this point, she couldn't bring herself to care._

_Weakly, she lifted her head and looked up into their face. A pair of soft, brown eyes gazed back at her, full of sympathy and love._

_"My daughter..." Runa rasped. "My little girl... tell her Mama... Mama loves her...always..."_

_And, with a final, shaking gasp, Runa's eyes rolled backwards into her head, and her hand slipped from the stranger's grip, landing with a quiet thud on the ash-covered ground._

* * *

><p><strong>Au<strong>**thor's**** Note:** And so begins this new story. Stay tuned for the next update!

-Liz


End file.
